


Edward Quinton and Barry.

by Bell_Kim



Category: IBVS
Genre: Edward Quinton angst, Edward Quinton-centric, and i made this fic a long time ago, barry is a cryptid, i fucking love edward, lol, the grammar is horrendous and im not sorry, this is also short as fuck, tw for attempted suicide, tw for harm to the neck, was just too lazy to post it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bell_Kim/pseuds/Bell_Kim
Summary: Edward attempts suicide, and calls Barry to help after failing.
Relationships: Barry Price & Edward Quinton, Barry Price/Edward Quinton, Barry/Edward, Can be viewed as romantically or platonic
Kudos: 8





	Edward Quinton and Barry.

**Author's Note:**

> barry kins strawberries

Prompt: "Everything's going to be okay."

TRIGGER WARNING FOR ATTEMPTED SUICIDE, BLOOD, AND WOUNDS.

Thank you Nerdo for the idea! >:) 

(Nerdo: he has tried to strangle himself before with his strings but it didnt work, and only left some scars that he always hides. and barry helped him with covering the scars)

\------------------------------------------------------

He looks at the strings, the normally blue stings, glistening with red spatters.

'What the fuck do I do now??'

He sits down on his bed, wincing at the pain. The tall jock glances at his phone, the black phone starts to ring, vibrating a bit. He picks it up, answering the call.

\-----------------------------------------------------

“Yo Barry. Why’d ya call?”

“Just wanted to check up on you.”

“Ah, thanks. Also, could you come over? Quick?- The front doors open.” 

“Alright, be there in a second!-”

“That’s impo-” 

\------------------------------------------------------

He hears the living room door open and close, and footsteps heading towards his room. 

'This cryptic fuck.'

He hangs up the phone, attempting to cover his neck when Barry knocks on the door. “Come in..” Barry listens, opening the door and freezing. Barry runs back out again, running back in with a medkit, sitting next to Edward.

The blue figure grabs a soft tissue, patting it on Edwards two wounds gently to get rid of the blood from coming back. He then grabs some antibiotic cream, gently putting it onto the neck. Edward whimpers, the cold cream and the pain affecting him. 

“Shh.. Sh.. Everything will be okay.” Barry soothes, wrapping gauze and bandage around his neck. “Do you want a turtleneck, Ed? I have one in my car.” The school king nods, rubbing his eyes as his best friend leaves the room, exiting the house. 

Edward curls up into a ball, his self-deprecating thoughts getting a hold of him. Barry soon comes back, handing the sweater to Edward. Edward puts it on, pulling the long sleeves down, doing the same to the end of the sweater. He pulls the turtle neck up, looking away from Barry, his eyes glistening, tears pricking at his eyes.  
Edward bursts into tears, hugging Barry and laying his head on their shoulder. “I-I’m s-sOrry- I just- wanted it all- to enD!-” He continues to apologize non-stop, the guilt never ending. “Shh.. Sh.. It’ll all turn out okay, Ed. everything will be okay.” 

“P-promise?”

“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> amgst


End file.
